Down on Jump Street
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: Collection for all my previously published one-shot 21 Jump Street fics based on songs, all of them written between 2011 and 2012. Pairings are primarily Hoffs/Hanson.
1. In the Heat of the Night

**Note: **Collection for all my previously published one-shot _21 Jump Street _fics based on songs, all of them written between 2011 and 2012. Pairings are primarily Hoffs/Hanson.

**Song: **"In the Heat of the Night" by Smokie, though written while listening to Pat Benatar's cover on her 1979 _In the Heat of the Night _album.

**Originally published: **05-21-11

* * *

_In the Heat of the Night_

Officer Tom Hanson strolled down the dark streets of Metropolitan, Washington. Amber streetlights and neon signs were the only light. The full moon helped, even if the undercover officer with Jump Street couldn't see it with all the city lights. A light breeze ruffled his already messy brown hair and sent his black trench coat flapping open.

He knew it wasn't right, but he did what he wanted to—which right now was along the lines of hoping to run into Judy Hoffs—of course, what were the odds of that? But since no one could feel like him, he did what he felt.

Out in the summertime city, walking down the streets, wasn't it a pity that there was so much to tie him down? Hanson was leaving tonight to somewhere he couldn't be found.

At the edge of town, he slipped into a pool hall where a bunch of high school kids like to hang out—students from his latest case. Tom nonchalantly wandered over to a nearby game to watch, all the while eavesdropping and hoping he could pick up some vital information to his case. So far, all the guys were talking about the girls they knew and what they were gonna do at school tomorrow. Hanson asked himself, _Is this where I belong? Is it right, or is it wrong? _But did it matter what was right, in the heat of the night?

The 21-year-old undercover cop left the hall and ended up walking out on the streets under the neon lights as he did earlier. He didn't know quite what he was searching for, but he knew it was for something new.

But nothing was real and no one could feel like him. He flashed back to a conversation he'd had with Jenko and Ioki, who'd said that eagles flew in the red-hot sky. _But were they just passing through_, he wondered now, _or did they look down and see what I found was true?_

But still in the back of Hanson's mind, there was something he had to believe in, yet there was so much to find.

The bright neon lights and amber-colored streetlights dimmed as the night closed in and everyone closed up shop for the night. Tom Hanson Junior thought everything was ending, when in fact is had yet to begin. He hadn't seen nothing yet, but what he'd see he'd never forget.

Why oh why did it take him so long to want something more than being a cop? Sure, he wanted to become one so he could enforce the law like his dad, but that wasn't all there was to it. As a matter of fact, why did he never get off on this—this being the only female cop on the team—before?

As if the thought of her called her up, Hanson saw Judy Hoffs walking over to him. The African-American asked when she was close enough to him to talk without yelling, "What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"What, can't a guy take a walk through town at night to enjoy the view?"

She laughed and punched him on the shoulder. "Surely there's more to it than that. I mean, here's the—"

He interrupted, "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know exactly. I was finishing up at the office"—the office being the chapel—"and was feeling restless, so I decided to stretch my legs for a bit."

Well, here was the love he'd been waiting for standing in front of him like an open door. He'd have to be an idiot to close it off.

_And then you ask yourself, is this where you belong_  
_Is it right, or is it wrong_  
_Does it matter what's right,_  
_In the heat of the night_

_In the heat of the night, when you know it ain't right_  
_But you do what you wanna do_  
_You do what you feel, 'cause no one can feel like you_


	2. Suffer the Little Children

**Summary: **Officer Judy Hoffs just can't forget about one particular case. ...

**Song: **"Suffer the Little Children" by Pat Benatar

**Note about the song: **possibly inspired by the 1985 abduction and murder of 7-year-old Melissa Ackerman

**Originally published: **06-12-11

* * *

Suffer the Little Children

Officer Judy Hoffs rose from her crouched position in front of the grave of a high school student named Melissa Chapman. She hadn't deserved to die, but she had—the victim of a drive-by shooting. Judy often prayed for her and hoped Melissa's suffering was brief. The young African-American woman also hoped the angels that watched over all little children had come for the sixteen-year-old and taken her someplace beautiful and sweet.

_Aahh . . .  
__Suffer the little children_

_Dear Melissa, I often think of you  
__Every time I hold my baby in my arms  
__I say a prayer for your momma and daddy too  
__I know they miss you, miss you since you're gone_

A few years later, Judy held her baby in her arms, thinking of Melissa. She just couldn't forget about the poor girl.

Hoffs was startled out of her morbid thoughts by a warm hand snaking around her waist. Her head snapped around, and relief flooded her when she found she was looking into Tom Hanson's warm eyes. Silently she sent a quick prayer to the girl's mother and father. Judy knew they missed their daughter—missed her since she was gone forever.

As if sensing her thoughts, Tom—her fellow cop, partner, and, in recent months, lover—nuzzled the side of her neck. "What's wrong, Jude?" he murmured, breath warm on her skin.

Before answering, she carefully set their child down in the crib. "I can't stop thinking about the Chapman case," she confessed.

_Aahh  
__Suffer the little children  
__At the hands of evil men  
__No baby dolls, no teddy bears  
__No lullabies for them  
__Every mother's nightmare  
__Will it ever end?  
__Suffer the little children  
__At the hands of evil men_

"I see," Tom said, but Judy could tell he didn't, not really. She continued, "Tom, Melissa shouldn't have died! There was no _point_. Worse than that, she was brutally tortured and raped before being shot down! To quote Pat Benatar, 'Suffer the little children at the hands of evil men.' There's nothing for them after they're departed from this life. It's every mother's nightmare, Hanson. When will it ever end?"

"Hey, Jude, calm down," he consoled her, massaging her stiff shoulder and back muscles. "We go undercover to high schools almost every day, catching students who would grow up to be—how do I put this?—evil grown-ups. And those are Jenko's words, not mine."

Despite herself, Judy choked out a laugh. Tom waited for her to calm down before going on, "We always catch them, you know."

"I know," she repeated softly.

Still, the female undercover officer with Jump Street seriously hoped that the perps were doing some praying to. _You better hope that God's forgiving like they say,_ Judy thought. _'Cause somewhere, somebody—most likely us law enforcement officers—keep a list of the evils that men do. And you're name's right up there, I heard 'em say._

_Aahh  
__Suffer the little children  
__At the hands of evil men  
__No baby dolls, no teddy bears  
__No lullabies for them  
__Every mother's nightmare  
__Will it ever end?  
__Suffer the little children  
__At the hands of evil men_


	3. Addicted to Love

**Summary: **Not all addictions are to drugs or alchohol. And in Officer Judy Hoffs' case, this is one addictive substance she can't get enough of.

**Song: **"Addicted to Love" by Robert Palmer

**Note: **Tags to "Stand by Your Man". Rated T, but might have hit the M rating at some point.

**Originally published: **12-18-11

* * *

Addicted to Love

_Your lights are on, but you're not home. __Your mind is not your own.__  
_

* * *

Officer Judith Marie Hoffs was jolted awake from a sound sleep by the rapping on her apartment door. Still half asleep, she shuffled her way to the offending slab of wood and opened it. Whoever it was would be sor—

All thoughts of going back to sleep vanished as her eyes took in the person standing in the doorway. "Hanson, what are you doing here?"

He smiled in that slow, easy way he had. His brown hair was as messy as always, and despite the late hour, his chocolate-brown eyes were warm as he looked her over. "Aren't you going to let me in, Jude?"

Hoffs sighed and stepped aside, taking the opportunity to discreetly check him out. Like her, Tom Hanson was an officer in the secret undercover Jump Street division. Their youthful looks allowed them to pose as high school students so they could arrest teenage criminals. Judy loved her job, but right now she was more focused on the cop in front of her. She wanted to run a hand through those unruly brown locks, to taste him . . . _What's wrong with me? _Her mind wasn't her own tonight.

Shaking off her thoughts, she repeated her earlier question. "What are you doing here, Hanson?"

He shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he'd developed whenever he was nervous or uncertain about something. "Well, I heard noises in my apartment, as if someone had been prowling around, so I decided to come here."

"Noises in your apartment scared you, so you came here?" Judy repeated doubtfully.

"Well, no, but it's the best I could come up with."

She laughed lightly, then saw the look in his eyes and stopped abruptly. He'd moved closer to her and his scent, his closeness, was doing something to her. Goosebumps formed on suddenly clammy skin and tremors raced up and down her body. If he kissed her . . .

Judy wasn't sure who made the first move, but the next moment his mouth was warm on hers. It lasted no more than a second; then Tom had pulled back. "What did you do that for?"

"Me? I thought you were the one who—"

"Oh, shut up," he murmured as he kissed her again. Hoffs found herself craving more of Tom Hanson.

* * *

_You can't sleep, you can't eat. __There's no doubt, you're in deep.  
_

* * *

For the next couple of days, Judy's sleep was troubled. Her dreams were plagued by a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed, incredibly dangerous cop—and it wasn't Doug Penhall. Her stomach had been in such turmoil that it was difficult to eat anything.

"Hey, Jude!" Fingers snapped in front of her face and Tom Hanson swam into focus. "You all right? I called your name three times and you didn't answer. Were you miles away or something?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw the concern in his brown eyes. Judy suddenly found it hard to breathe. Why did he have to be so irresistible?

Hanson was looking at her expectantly, so she said, "Actually, yes, I was." _With you, alone, in my bedroom . . ._

A corner of his mouth hitched up in what could have been a smile, as if he knew what she was thinking. His chocolate-colored gaze, which had been concerned seconds before, heated up. Hoffs felt as if she were being scorched by flames. All she needed was another kiss . . .

"Yo, Hanson!" Penhall hollered from the other side of the bullpen. "Heads up!" A barrage of paper balls followed the team's practical joker's warning, ruining the moment between Tom and Judy. One of the balls hit Hanson in the head, and with a muttered, "All right, that's it!" he began tossing them back in Doug's direction.

As their fight was well underway, Judy couldn't help but laugh. These two were perfect for the Jump Street division, since they would often act like immature teens even in the office. In order to avoid being hit, Hanson was leaping over other officers' desks and miscellaneous items scattered on the floor, acting as if he were being shot at. It was like a game of one-on-one dodgeball.

Judith Marie Hoffs liked to think that she was immune to Tom Hanson's charms. In reality, it was closer to say that she couldn't have enough of him.

* * *

_You see the signs, but you can't read. __You're runnin' at a different speed.  
_

* * *

As she drove through the dark streets away from the hospital, the recently-promoted detective felt disgusted with herself. How could she have let Evan Roberts force himself on her? Even as she thought that, she recalled that she'd fought him the whole time and escaped, and felt slightly better. Right now, though, she needed someone to comfort her, to assure that it would be all right. Without really thinking about it, she headed for Hanson's apartment and knocked on the door when she arrived. A sleepy-looking Tom opened the door, his hair messed up and a pink blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He blinked in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I was sleeping in my apartment, and I heard weird noises. They scared me, so I came here. Can I come in?"

"Noises in your apartment scared you, so you came here?" Hanson echoed her question from so long ago.

Judy nodded.

Tom opened the door further and stepped back. "Come in."

Detective Hoffs went inside and watched as he opened a chest of drawers and brought out a couple of blankets. Taking him in with her eyes, she could feel her mouth start to water as heat coiled and pooled in her lower belly. She needed to forget about what had happened earlier, and she'd always felt pent-up sexual tension between her and Tom. Then there was the kiss . . .

Judy saw all the signs, but didn't quite read what they meant. Hanson, on the other hand, did. He started to ask about the case when she moved closer to him. This near to her, he could feel her heart beating in double time. She murmured, "Kiss me," even as she brought his mouth to hers.

The taste of her immediately woke him up. She was yearning for him, he could tell. With another kiss, she'd be his. _You always did have a one track mind_, Hanson thought to himself.

* * *

_You can't be saved. __Oblivion is all you crave.__  
_

* * *

Judy knew she couldn't be saved from the first taste of him, ans he didn't want to be. She craved oblivion, and she wanted Tom Hanson. Now. She needed to forget what Evan Roberts had done to her earlier that night, and from the way Tom was kissing her, she knew he wanted her too.

"What do you say we move this elsewhere?" he rasped, breath warm on her skin.

She nodded. Still entangled, the two made their way into his room. One of his hands buried itself in her curly black hair as Tom deepened the kiss. As his mouth left hers to taste the smooth skin of hr neck, she gasped and ground out, "Take me. Already her hands were slipping under his shirt, bringing it up over his head.

In such a contrast to how she'd been handled earlier, Tom's hands were gentle as he removed her clothing. It was a relief for Judy to have the cloths with which she'd been attacked in off. Then they were falling and landing on the mattress, coming together in more ways than one. She didn't mind helping herself to him until their bodies were slick with sweat and Hanson, spent, had drifted back into sleep. A still-awake Judy was—of course—blaming all this on a physical reaction.

Lying next to him, Judy—although she liked to think she was unsusceptible to Hanson—knew she might as well face that it was closer to the truth that she needed him. He was her obsession, her addiction, her drug—and he was always there for her.

* * *

_Your lights are on, but you're not home. __Your will is not your own.  
_

* * *

The sheets rustled as Tom, still asleep, snuggled closer to her. One of his bare hands snaked around her waist and he pressed his nose into the crook of her neck. Judy stiffened, and the arm around her waist pulled her closer against him. "You're not asleep," she accused.

His eyes opened and he smiled at her. "How can I be? Besides . . ." The hand resting flat on her stomach began massaging circles, then traveled up the body that hours before had been violated. Judy hated that her will was not her own tonight, but oh, the way he did those things to her, how could she refuse?

A soft moan escaped her as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. Her teeth ground together in an effort to keep silent and her heartbeat sped up. _Oh, God. _Who would have thought she'd ever be this consumed by Tom Hanson? When this addiction started, she certainly hadn't thought so.

* * *

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah.  
__It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough.  
__You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love._


	4. All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You

**Summary: **What could possibly go wrong when Hoffs picks up a stranger one rainy night and takes him to a hotel to stay warm?

**Song: **"All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You" by Heart

**Note: **Tags to "21 Jump Street".

**Originally published: **12-20-11

* * *

All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You

_It was a rainy night when he came into sight standing by the road with no umbrella, no coat.  
_

Officer Judy Hoffs peered through the windshield, trying to see the road through the onslaught of rain. The dark night didn't really help either.

She turned onto another street and slowed down when she spotted a rather good-looking young man standing by the road next to a baby-blue 1968 Mustang. He was waving at other cars to stop and yelling something about a flat tire, but none of the cars passing by even slowed down.

_So I pulled up alongside, and I offered him a ride._

Shaking her head good-naturedly, Judy pulled up alongside the Mustang. Rolling down the window, she asked, "Hey, do you need a ride?"

_He accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while._

Brown eyes framed by brown hair that now looked black from the rain met her questioning gaze. He smiled and said, "Sure, thanks. My car had a flat tire, and—"

"Just get in here. You're wet enough as it is."

He chuckled and, opening the door, slid inside. The door had barely closed when Judy hit the accelerator, tires squealing on the pavement. Her passenger was thrown against the seat. Fumbling with the seat belt, he released a curse and exclaimed, "Slow down!"

"Why?"

"Maybe I want to live."

A quick glance showed he was giving her a teasing smile. As her eyes met his own, Judy could feel tension crackling between them and she found she couldn't look away. Although she barely knew this handsome stranger, she wanted him to stay for the night.

At the thought, desire rushed through her. All Judy wanted to do at the moment was make love to him. _Say you will, _she thought, glancing at this baby-faced, brown-haired man again. _You want me, too. _Somehow she knew it was true.

Hoffs spotted a hotel up ahead, one she knew well from having passed it several times before. Her passenger had started to fall asleep, but his brown eyes snapped open when the car slowed to a stop. "Where're we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere you can crash. Besides, you're soaked," Judy replied as she stepped out of her car. Reluctantly, he followed.

It didn't take long to reserve a room for the night. Once inside, the young cop sat on the edge of the bed, discreetly averting her eyes so her guest could have some privacy.

Later, she wasn't sure who made the first move or why she'd ended up kissing a man she barely knew. It didn't matter, not when he did everything right, bringing the woman out of her so many times without any effort at all.

She woke up at five the next morning. A glance to her left showed her lover was sound asleep. Judy rolled out of bed, dressed, scribbled down a note, and left. As she drove home, she found herself blinking back tears. She hadn't even known his name . . . _Oh, man, if my captain finds out . . . _Well, what Jenko didn't know would never hurt him.

Meanwhile, Officer Tom Hanson blinked open sleepy brown eyes and frowned when he found he was alone in the room. Scanning the floor near the bed with his eyes—cop eyes—all he saw were the clothes he had been wearing last night.

_Where'd she go?_

Then his eyes landed on the folded-up piece of paper on the neighboring pillow. He snatched it up, quickly read it, and then set it down and leaned forward, his head in his hands. _Oh, geez. If word gets out about this . . . Well, there's no reason why it should. And at least I have a name. Judy Hoffs. _Tom would take her at her word and try not to find her, although he was loathe to the idea. _"Don't try to find me, please don't you dare," _she'd written. _"Just live in my memory, you'll always be there."_

_Then it happened one day, we came 'round the same way.  
_

"YO, HOFFS! Wake up!"

Captain Richard Jenko's voice roused her from a much-needed nap. Irritably, she rushed to the pole, slid down, and walked over to her captain's office. "All right, all right, I'm up," Judy said, the gold chains on her blue leather jacket jangling as she leaned on the doorframe. Her eyes widened momentarily when she saw the guy standing across from Jenko. He looked up at her when she entered, and she recognized him immediately. _Oh no._

"Hoffs, Hanson," Jenko said as if he hadn't noticed anything. "Hanson, Hoffs."

The uniformed cop licked his lips. "Hi," he said, his eyes lighting up as they swiftly traveled up and down her frame.

"Hoffs, I need you to take this cat down to wardrobe 'n' see if you can take some of the cop out of his presentation," Jenk said. "And for God's sake, do something about the Jack Kennedy haircut, will ya?"

Judy nodded mutely.

"Well, it's been real, bro," the Jump Street captain told Hanson, giving the new recruit an elaborate handshake, then slapping his free hand. When Tom tried to return it, Jenko pulled his hand out of the way. "Later." Whistling, he left the room.

Hanson raised an eyebrow at Judy. "Really?"

"Okay, so maybe Jenk's a bit of a hang-on hippie," she defended the captain. "Big deal! 'Cause when it comes to going undercover, the dude is the best."

He didn't say anything for a moment. When he did, his voice was low. "Why'd you leave?"

"I'm sorry," Judy managed, "but please, please understand. I had to."

"Let me guess," Tom said dryly, "you're in love with someone else."

"No, but how was I supposed to know you were a cop as well?"

He smiled. "With this face, none of the criminals think I'm old enough to be one. Same deal with you, huh?"

"Yeah. Look, Hanson, that note I left—"

"Very poetic note to leave someone after you finished screwing him, by the way. 'I am the flower; you are the seed. We walked in the garden, we planted a tree.' Then something about me not trying to find you and leaving you with just memories."

"Well, what did you think the note meant?"

"What are you—?" Hanson broke off as realization dawned. "Oh, geez. You're not saying—"

"Yes, I am. And yes, we did."

"Man." He set down the soda can and bag of chips that Jenko had tossed him and raked his fingers through his hair. Watching him, Judy could feel the emotions that had landed her in this mess beginning to return. _Oh no. Not now_, she begged silently.

Even though one night of love had been all the two of them had known, Judy found herself wanting him once more. "Come on," she said at last. "Jenko's going to be wondering what's taking us so long to leave."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Hanson stammered. He followed her out of the chapel and walked beside her as they went to The Scared Hare. "So, where're we goin'?"

"Someplace where you can have a change of clothes," she replied, trying to ignore the sexual tension churning in the air. How she was going to avoid jumping him she had no idea.

"A change of clothes, huh?" The way he said it made her look over at him. There was a teasing look in his eyes, along with something more. Flashes of the two of them tangled up in bed raced through Judy's mind. Maybe that was why, when the chapel was a few blocks behind them and no one else was around, she stopped and kissed him, softly at first, then with growing hunger. It didn't take long for Tom to do the same.

"I want to make love with you," she murmured when they came up for air. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Judy added, "Say you will, baby. You want me too, and you know it."

"I know, but not here," Tom said. "Later."

She could live with that. Grinning, she said, "Come on, then. We'd better get started on your training if you ever wanna act all tough."

"Just don't mess with the hair too much."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Hanson."

She couldn't wait for tonight.


	5. Almost Paradise

**Song: **"Almost Paradise" by Ann Wilson (Heart), Mike Reno (Loverboy) from the _Footloose _soundtrack

**Originally published: **12-24-11

* * *

_**Almost Paradise**_

Officer Tom Hanson Junior glanced up from his desk and shot a glance at his fellow Jump Street officer, Judith Marie Hoffs. Douglas Penhall and Harry Truman "H.T." Ioki were out at a baseball game, and since it was a Friday night, Captain Adam Fuller was at home watching a football game on TV. No high school kids were committing a crime—that they knew of—and the two of them were alone in the chapel. It was almost one of Hanson's dreams come true, but he was wary of acting it out. Besides, Hoffs could easily kill him if she wanted.

Every single time Hanson was having fun and let down his guard, something bad happened. When he was sixteen and waiting for his dad to pick him up after the Valentine's day dance, his father had been killed. Afterward, he never really became close with anyone or anything.

-oOo-

Judy, feeling that she was being watched, looked over at Hanson, the only other person in Jump Street Chapel. Somehow, she wasn't at all surprised to see his eyes trained on her. What _did _surprise her, however, was the intensity in those brown orbs.

After being alone for so long, maybe she was due for a little romance. Considering they were alone, well . . . How could either of them had known that all they needed was each other?

"Hey, Jude."

Startled, she looked up from her paperwork only to find Tom inches away. Apparently, his butt had decided to park itself on her desk.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He smiled, but something about him was uneasy. Ah well; he'd tell her soon enough.

Or not. She could almost swear she saw . . . was it desire? In his eyes. Then his gaze dropped to her lips, and she knew he was going to kiss her. _Do I want him to? _she thought. _. . ._ _Yes._

Hanson leaned in close, his lips brushing lightly against hers. Jus that tiny contact was almost paradise.

-oOo-

Ever since Amy had been killed and his relationship with District Attorney Jackie Garrett had fallen apart, it seemed that—to Hanson—perfect love was so hard to find. Not that he'd ever really thought about settling down, but . . .

Hoffs gave him a curious look. "What'd you do that for?"

He had to think about that for a moment. Finally Tom said, "Look, I'm just gonna throw this out there. Judy, would you want to go out sometime?"

"Not bowling, I hope," she teased.

Hanson had to smile at that. "No, not bowling. But if you want to . . ."

"Oh, do yourself a favor and quit while you're ahead, Hanson."

She must have read his mind.

-oOo-

In truth, Judy was happy that he'd finally asked her out. How often had she daydreamed about this? Now it was finally coming true, and she could share all of them with him.

Laughing softly, she rose from her seat and walked around her desk to face him. Kissing him again just felt so _right_. She didn't care that they could be pulled from Jump Street. Not when they held their future together in their own hands.

Slightly startled, Hanson didn't return her kiss at first. Then his hands slipped around to her back and he angled his head to kiss her more deeply.

Warmth swirled through her. How could she ask for more than this, when they were metaphorically knocking on heaven's door. To Judy this was paradise. Well, almost paradise.

-oOo-

Tom was starting to feel lightheaded, although whether that was because of oxygen deprivation or the way she made him feel, he wasn't sure.

Finally they broke apart. He swallowed and rasped, "How do we explain this to Fuller?"

Instead of answering, she kissed him again. In her arms, salvation for his troubled life wasn't all that far away.

_Almost paradise.  
We're knockin' on heaven's door.  
Almost paradise.  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes.  
Paradise.  
Paradise.  
Paradise._


	6. If You Think You Know How to Love Me

**Song: **"If You Think You Know How to Love Me" by Smokie (used Pat Benatar's cover)

**Note: **Follow-up to "Almost Paradise".

**Originally published: **12-30-11

* * *

_**If You Think You Know How to Love Me**_

_A breathless drive on a downtown street  
__Motorbike ride in the mid-day heat  
__The dust that hung from the desert skies  
__Run though we run, it still burned our eyes_

Judy Hoffs drove impatiently to her partner, Tom Hanson's, apartment. She was breathless when she finally pulled up. As it turned out, he was waiting for her.

"You ready?" she asked, looking him over. Although it was summer, he was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, his brown leather jacket, and workboots. This was fitting, considering what they were going to do.

"Yeah," he replied. "Do you want to take the Mustang?"

"Why? We could just steal Penhall's bike."

Tom grinned. "I like that idea."

Twenty minutes later, they were riding on a desert road on Doug's motorcycle. They'd left a note explaining that they'd borrowed it and were going to return it—eventually.

Heat shimmered in waves off the asphalt. Dust was everywhere, lingering after a recent storm. No matter how fast they went, it still burned their eyes. Not that Hoffs minded. She was enjoying being away from the city.

_Oh yes we will walk on the wild, wild side of life  
__And our movements traced by a stranger close by your side  
__And in the shadows of a promise you can take my hand  
__And show me the way to understand_

Before long, the "desert" turned back into green fields dotted with woodland. Hanson pulled over and parked the Harley. Judy dismounted and had to stand still with her legs braced until her calves and quads stopped quivering.

"Let's never do this again anytime soon," she said, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Agreed," Tom said. He took her hand and started walking along a path that meandered through the woods.

_Okay, _Judy thought. _We could walk on the wild side of life with our movements traced by a stranger close by your side, or— _She lost her train of thought as Hanson's thumb started massaging her hand. It wasn't long before his hand released hers and trailed up her arm and over her shoulder. If only he'd show her to understand _why her _out of all the women who practically threw themselves at him . . .

"Judy, you okay?" he asked.

"What—? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I was just thinking."

_So if you think you know how to love me  
__And you think you know what I need  
__And if you really, really want me to stay  
__You got to lead the way_

_Yes if you think you know how to love me  
__And you think you can stand by me  
__And if you really, really want me to stay  
__You got to lead the way_

"About what?" His hand rubbed circles on her shoulder, then retraced its path as his fingers grasped her own once more.

"Nothing important," Judy said.

Tom stopped walking and faced her. "Are you sure?" There was worry and concern in his fudge-colored eyes, but something else, too.

Judy started to say, "Yes," but what came out of her mouth was, "Hanson, if you really want me to stay, if you think you know how to love me . . . well, I know you don't exactly have the best track record with women, but—I can't believe I'm saying this, by the way—you've got to lead the way."

He grinned. "Why am I reminded of a Pat Benatar song?"

"I didn't even know you liked her."

"I'm full of surprises. Don't you know that already?"

She laughed. "What d'you say we blow this joint."

"You have somewhere in mind?"

"Oh, yes," she told him as they began walking back along the trail. "And this time, I drive."

_A reckless night in a nameless town  
__And we drove out of sight with a silent sound  
__A beach that wept with deserted waves  
__That's where we slept, knowing we'd be safe_

After an hour of driving (is it "driving" if you're on a motorcycle?) the two Jump Street cops stopped in a small town. Judy parked Doug's Harley on a curb near a diner and she and Tom dismounted. Leaning against a street sign to help steady her legs, she asked, "What do you want to do?"

Hanson grinned impishly. "Well, for starters . . ." He eased forward, making her back up until she was up against the brick wall of the diner that bordered an alley. Before she could speak, his warm mouth was on hers. Judy moaned softly, her lips parting slightly to grant him further access. Her hands wrapped around his neck, while Tom's slipped down her waist and under her shirt.

"Hey!" A voice behind Tom made the two break apart. Hanson whirled around to see an elderly man who was apparently leaving the diner. "Take it somewhere else!" Then he walked away, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Darn teenagers."

Hoffs couldn't resist sneaking a look at Hanson. He noticed her glance and smirked. "Should I be flattered?"

She laughed and playfully slammed her fist into his shoulder. "I dunno. Should you be? By the way, that was very nice for starters."

His smirk widened. "Well, why not let me kiss you again? We'll see how it goes."

"As tempting as that notion is, I have a better idea," Judy replied.

"Like what?"

"Follow me." She started walking off, then turned and waggled a finger at him, which worked to her advantage. Tom heeled like a dog in search of a bone.

It wasn't long before they were kicked out of a nearby bar due to what the manager called "disruptive behavior." Judy didn't see what was so disruptive about singing a karaoke song and then picking a fight with any guy who tried to hit on her. Their youthful looks probably didn't win them any points with the bartender either, who'd attempted to card them until Hanson flashed his badge and threatened to report the dump to the Alcoholic Beverages Commission.

"Okay, so maybe we were a little reckless," Tom said as they left, "but we deserve a break."

"I agree, but let's go somewhere else. You up for pizza?"

"Always."

"Pepperoni with sausage?"

"Yep."

"Do I know you or do I know you?"

"Well"—he smirked again and gave her elevator eyes—"not everything."

"Cool it, Hanson. I'm not that easy." Hoffs walked faster so she was in front of him, not caring that Tom's eyes were on her rear end.

"I never said you were," he retorted, falling into step beside her.

As it turned out, they only made it through half of the pie before they were disrupted—again. A group of teenagers had come in and taken up residence in a booth. After one of them ordered, they began talking in hushed voices. Of course, this alerted the two cops nearby that something was up, and they began eavesdropping. The teens were talking about a rumble with another group, called the Sharks. It was to take place a half hour from now.

Judy noticed the worried look Tom gave her. She whispered, "No! It's not our jurisdiction."

"But—"

"Hanson . . ." she warned.

"All right." He sighed. "We'll leave it to the locals. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You done eating?" Judy abruptly changed the subject.

He glanced down. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's go, then." Judy left a five dollar bill for the tip, stood, and started walking. One of the boys in the gang let out a wolf-whistle as she passed. The next moment, Hanson had him up against the wall by his shirt collar. Hoffs whipped around at the noise as Tom growled, "Hey, that's my girl. Understand?"

By now, the rest of the gang were half out of their seats. Judy could feel a fight coming on, so she slipped up behind Hanson and murmured in his ear, "Leave him. He's not worth it."

After a few tense seconds, Tom released his captive. The kid, still hostile, spat, "You better get outta here, boy."

"Thanks for the advice," Tom said, walking out of the pizza parlor with Judy on his six.

Before long they were driving silently out of the small town. Judy kept glancing back to make sure they weren't being followed. She finally stopped the Harley at a lonely-looking stretch of beach that wept with deserted waves. Dismounting, she suggested, "Why don't we sleep here for the night?"

"Sounds good to me," Hanson agreed. They curled up together underneath an alcove of rocks, the sound of waves lapping against the shore lulling them to sleep. After the night they'd had, they deserved it.

_Now you may think you can walk on the wild, wild side with me  
__But there's a lot I can learn and a lot that I've yet to see_

_You know you've got my life lying in your hands  
__It's up to you to make me understand_

_So if you think you know how to love me  
__And you think you know what I need  
__And if you really, really want me to stay  
__You got to lead the way_

_Yes if you think you know how to love me  
__And you think you can stand by me  
__And if you really, really want me to stay  
__You got to lead the way_

Officer Hanson might think he could date Hoffs, learn to have fun and loosen up when he was with her, but there was a lot she had yet to learn and see. To Judy, he knew he had her life lying in his hands. Yet, if Tom wanted to stand by her and if he knew what she needed, really wanted her to stay in a relationship with him, one of them would have to take the lead.

Hopefully, Fuller wouldn't find out. Penhall and Ioki would be okay with it, but the captain was a different story.

They wouldn't worry about that now. All that was left to do was sleep—and dream.

_So if you think you know how to love me  
__And you think you know what I need  
__And if you really, really want me to stay  
__You got to lead the way_

_Yes if you think you know how to love me  
__And you think you can stand by me  
__And if you really, really want me to stay  
__You got to lead the way_

_Yes, if you think you know how to love me  
__And you think you know what I need  
__And if you really, really want me to stay  
__You got to lead the way_


	7. Renegade

**Song: **"Renegade" by Styx

**Summary: **Hanson's on the run from the law after being framed for the murder of a dirty cop.

**Note: **Tags to "Loc'd Out, Part 2"/"Partners, Part 2".

**Originally published: **01-02-2012

* * *

_**Renegade**_

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
__Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
__Oh mama I can hear your crying, you're so scared and all alone  
__Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

Tom Hanson scrambled down the bank and landed in a shallow creek. He quickly regained his footing and dashed off into the night, his mind reeling over what had just happened. There was _no way _he'd killed a cop, even if said cop was dirty. But what was the point of going to his captain? No one would believe him.

So he ran, wanting to be anywhere but at the house where a police officer had died. Besides, the dead cop's partner, Frank Farrel, would want justice and not care how it was served. Either way, Hanson didn't have very long.

_The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me  
__The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty  
__Never more to go astray  
__This will be the end today of the wanted man_

The red Rocket Dog sign flashed once more, coloring Tom's face blood-red. He sat motionless on the bed, hands folded in his lap. He'd been holed up here for the past few days, and so far no one had found him.

He should've known it wouldn't last.

Maybe it was a day later, maybe not, but he looked out across the street and saw Penhall standing in front of the Rocket Dog. Hanson slipped outside and made his way over, placing his hand on Doug's shoulder so he'd know he was there. Of course, the clue he'd left in his coat had helped.

They returned to his hiding place, which was a sorry-looking excuse for a room. Tom's partner, stood in the doorway, looked around, let out a low whistle, then was all business. "There's a lot of guys been looking for you," he said, slapping his baseball cap against his open palm.

Tom faced him and said, "Yeah, I know. I shot him, Doug."

An incredulous look flashed against the stocky cop's face and he stepped closer.

Hanson continued, "I was trying to fire a warning shot, and somehow I hit him." He glanced down, then back up.

Doug said, stunned, "I can't believe it."

"The guy was filthy," Tom said. "He's selling automatic weapons and God knows what else to half the body."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Doug started, "but do you think that"—he licked his lips, looking uncomfortable—"after what happened to Harry—"

"That I went too far, that I was out for revenge?" Tom finished, starting to look annoyed now.

Doug shrugged. There was an awkward silence before Hanson asked, "How is Harry?"

After a long pause, Doug said quietly, "The doctor says that he might not make it."

Hanson didn't say anything.

"You need anything?" Penhall asked. "You need money?" He retrieved some bills from his jeans pocket and extended it to Hanson, stuffing it in his shirt pocket as he said, "Take it. You'd do the same for me."

They both knew it.

"Can we get out of here?" Doug said at last. "No offense, but this place isn't exactly Martha Stewart."

"Gee, thanks," Tom muttered. Even so, he followed his partner out onto the street, not caring that he was still in his gang outfit.

_Oh mama I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head  
__Lawman said get him dead or alive now it's for sure he'll see me dead  
__Dear mama I can hear your crying, you're so scared and all alone  
__Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

Even before he was half a block away, Hanson could feel eyes on him. Whirling, he scanned the streets. He knew Farrell would want him dead, even though he was wanted alive.

There was nothing there.

"Can we hurry?" he murmured out of the side of his mouth to Penhall. "I don't like the feel of this place at all."

"Sure."

They extended their stride, Hanson fighting not to break into a run. Before long they were in Doug's truck and heading back. Tom still couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him.

_The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me  
__The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty  
__Never more to go astray  
__The judge'll have revenge today on the wanted man_

Days later, the Jump Street unit was back on the streets, except Ioki—who'd been shot by an enemy gang of the gang he was undercover in, in the gangs they'd infiltrated, trying to find out if the dirty cop had been killed by one of them. So far, they weren't having any luck.

After days had gone by, their case went from bad to worse. Even though Booker—a Jump Street cop—had been assigned to the investigation of Towers' murder, Hanson was still arrested for the crime. There was nothing the team—even Captain Fuller—could do.

Hanson had to endure the taunts of the other prisoners, but he didn't reply. _Why me? _were the only words running through his head, 'round and 'round. _I didn't even do anything! I'm a cop, a clean cop. I shouldn't even be here . . ._

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
__Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up the news is out they finally found me  
__The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty  
__Never more to go astray  
__This'll be the end today of the wanted man, the wanted man_

_I don't want to go  
__No, no, no, no_

_Oh mama don't let him take me!  
_


	8. When It's Over

**Summary:** Hanson is sensing that something's up with Judy and Inspector Rainey, and he's not happy about it. So what's he to do when he takes the situation into his own hands?

**Song: **"When It's Over" by Loverboy

**Notes: **Tags for "What About Love?". For the sake of this story, let's pretend Hanson dating Garret never happened.

**Originally published: **03-27-2012

* * *

_**When It's Over**_

Officer Tom Hanson of the Jump Street division glanced up from his paperwork and looked over at Judy Hoffs, a fellow Jump Street officer and one of his best friends. He'd suspected that she'd been seeing Inspector Rainey, but he didn't have any proof. Besides, it was none of his business.

That didn't stop him from worrying, though. Tom was very protective of Judy—and maybe he had feelings of his own for her. To him, as of late, it seemed that Judy and Marcus's relationship had changed, but he didn't know why.

_When you look into his eyes, it comes to you as no surprise  
It's always the same  
__Every time he's out with you, he tries to tell you what to do  
__You don't need it that way_

Tom thought that Judy had recently been avoiding the inspector, who was suddenly trying to tell her what to do. He didn't know why, just like he wasn't sure of the change in the relationship—if there even _was _a relationship. What he did know was that Judy didn't need to be treated like that.

While Hanson was musing over the relationship between his fellow officer and the inspector, Hoffs was doing her best to avoid any sort of contact with Marcus. When she looked at him now, it came as no surprise that there was nothing for her in his eyes. She didn't need this.

_Sometimes you think you're playing the fool  
__He's running around breaking all the rules  
__Somehow that don't seem fair  
__There's got to be a better way  
__You know what I'm trying to say_

Earlier that week, they'd been doing a routine interview with some kids at a local high school and she'd had to bring him along. Then when Hoffs had to apprehend some punks, Inspector Rainey hadn't obeyed her order to stay put. And on top of that, he was already married to another woman! While Judy might be thinking she was a fool, Marcus was the one breaking all the rules.

Tom thought about all this as he studied her. Finally, he couldn't take just sitting around anymore, and, rising, he walked over to Judy's desk. He leaned forward and planting his hands on the desktop. Looking her in the eye, he said, "Jude, we need to talk."

Judy dropped the pencil she'd been holding, nodded, rose, and followed him down to the basement. Hanson noticed her silence the whole way down. A flash of resentment went through him. This wasn't fair to her, and there had to be a better way. Judy certainly deserved one.

She turned and faced him, one hand perched jauntily on her hip. "Well, Hanson?"

"How are you doing, Judy? Personally, I mean."

He sensed her hesitation before she replied, "How is my personal life any of your business?"

"You've been seeing Inspector Rainey, haven't you?"

Judy breathed in sharply. "How'd you know that?" she snapped.

"You know me. I never quit being a cop." Hanson tried for a smile, then was serious again. "Judy, it's not fair to you. There has to be a better way. I mean, he's married!" He sighed in frustration at her mulish look and scratched the back of his head. "You know what I'm trying to say, Jude."

'_Cause deep, deep down inside  
__You're living in a life of total lies  
__What did he ever do for you?  
__What's he trying to put you through?  
__I just don't understand_

She had lost some of the defensive look and relaxed slightly. "So you're saying, what, that I should end things with him? I'm trying, Hanson, and he's trying to burn me!"

"Why?" he asked, involuntarily stepping closer. "Why not let me help you? Judy, what did he ever do for you?"

"Good question," she muttered.

Tom raised a hand and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "I don't understand what he's trying to put you through. Why burn you just because you're trying to end it?"

_You showed him love and tenderness  
__Touched him with your sweet caress  
__Now he's leaving you  
__So what's the point in working it out?  
__Tell me what it's all about  
__That's why I'm saying_

_I hope you're with me  
__I hope you're with me when it's over  
__I hope you're with me  
__I hope you're with me when it's over_

"Hanson, _he _doesn't want it to end!"

Tom frowned, and he gripped her shoulder. "Has he been harassing you?"

Judy shrugged his hand off. "Yes," she admitted.

"Judy . . .," Hanson said softly. He lightly stroked her cheek then pulled her to him. She tensed at first, but then relaxed. "You've never been anything but loving to him, haven't you?"

She nodded, and he could see her fighting back tears of frustration. Tom made his voice soothing as he added, "So what's the point in working it out with him if you're the one leaving him? Tell me, Judy. I'm here for you." And right now, with him holding her, her body felt so good, so natural against his . . . Hanson hoped she would be with him when all this was over.

_You won't be lonely  
__You won't be lonely when it's over  
__You won't be lonely  
__You, when it's over_

_It's over, it's over, it's over  
__It's over, it's over, it's over_

"Hanson, I—" Judy was cut off by the sound of the basement door opening and approaching footsteps. Tom released her and they both spun around, his heart leaping into his throat. If it was Marcus . . .

Then the person came into view, and it took all he had not to sigh with relief. It was just Sal "the Blowfish", the janitor.

Sal paused when he saw them. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was down here." Then he noticed how close they were, and his eyes narrowed behind his thick glasses. "Hey, you two aren't—"

"No, Sal," Judy said quickly—too quickly, Tom thought.

The maintenance engineer studied her and Tom for a moment more before shrugging. "Well, I just came down here to get a wrench." He found said wrench and held it up. "I'll leave you two to your conversation. See ya." He disappeared back up the steps.

Judy started to follow, but Tom grabbed her upper arm and held her in place. "Jude," he said softly, "I just wanted you to know that you wont' be lonely when it's over. And if we can prove he's been harassing you"—his eyes hardened at the thought—"we can help. _I'll _help."

"Hanson, I get that you want to help, but"—Judy bit her lower lip—"let me fight this one, okay?"

As much as he hated to admit, he knew she was right—to a certain degree at least. Sighing, he stepped aside and watched as Judy headed up the steps.

Hanson wasn't far behind.

_And in the morning when he's gone  
__Please don't sing that sad, sad song  
__I don't want to hear it  
__Forget about him, let him go  
__It won't hurt what he don't know_

Once they were back on the main floor of the chapel, Judy started to go for her desk. Tom gritted his teeth when he saw Marcus was lurking nearby. The inspector immediately homed in on Officer Hoffs and began heading over. There was no way Hanson was going to let Rainey hurt Hoffs any more than he already had, so he moved fast to intercept him, keeping him away from Judy.

She stopped abruptly, annoyance flashing briefly across her face. "Hanson—," she began.

"Judy, please," he begged. "I'm trying to help you!"

"You can help by leaving this to me."

"But—"

"Stop!"

"Judy—"

"Hanson . . . ," she warned.

He lowered his voice, his tone urgent. "Just make him let it go. Forget about him." A slight smirk crossed his face. "Besides, what he doesn't know will never hurt him." A quick glance over his shoulder showed Marcus was coming closer. Tom didn't have much time. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Think about my offer," in her ear.

She sighed. "I will. Now will you please go?"

"I—" Hanson broke off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he snapped irritably, "What?"

"Just wondering if I could talk with Judy," Marcus said. "If it's all right with you, that is." His dark eyes flicked between the two Jump Street cops, a question in their depths.

Caught, Tom looked at Judy for help. She inclined her head slightly and said, "It's okay, Hanson. You can go back to your desk."

Oh so reluctantly, he did. Of course, being as agitated and concerned for Judy as he was, there was no way he was going back to paperwork. At least this gave him an opportunity to think things over, maybe overhear their conversation. But they were too far away . . . Lip-reading would be a perfect skill right about now.

_What's he trying to say to you?  
__What's he trying to tell you?  
__He don't really care  
__Face the truth and realize  
__You don't need his alibis no more_

Hanson would have given anything to know what Rainey was saying to her. He thought, _What's he trying to tell you, Judy? _It was obvious that the inspector wanted her back, but he didn't really care about how he would do it or how Judy would feel.

Anger clawed at him. _Why _wouldn't Judy let him help her? She needed it; anyone could see that. Yes, she ended the relationship, but it was clear Rainey didn't want it to be over.

_Just face the truth, man, and realize she doesn't want you. And Jude, you don't need his alibis anymore. If only you would _let _me help you . . . maybe, when all this is over . . ._

_I hope you're with me  
__I hope you're with me when it's over  
__I hope you're with me  
__I hope you're with me when it's over_

_You won't be lonely  
__You won't be lonely when it's over  
__You won't be lonely  
__You, when it's over_

_It's over, it's over, it's over  
__It's over, it's over, it's over_


	9. Destination Heartbreak

**Song: **"Destination Heartbreak" by Loverboy

**Summary: **Hanson finds out Hoffs kissed Penhall, and, well, he's none too happy about it.

**Notes:** I'm pretty sure I jacked up the Season 2 timeline in this one, since I keep referencing the events of "Orpheus 3.3" which occurred _after _"Besieged," and this takes place, I guess, shortly after the two "Besieged" episodes. Or during, whichever you prefer. So let's just pretend "Orpheus 3.3" happened before the two "Besieged" episodes.

**Originally published:** 03-30-2012

* * *

_**Destination Heartbreak**_

Officer Tom Hanson paced in his living room, feeling surprisingly unwilling to do anything. Finally he flopped down in one of the armchairs next to the telephone, staring at it blankly.

_Just another night all alone,_ he thought. It shouldn't really matter, but he couldn't help feeling as if he'd missed his chance with Judy. Which was ridiculous, of course.

The light from the TV flickered and glowed blue in the dim room. Tom watched it expressionlessly, his dark eyes flat and dull. If any of his friends were to see him now . . . He smiled thinly, knowing they wouldn't recognize him. Then again, even he wouldn't recognize himself. Hanson was suddenly reminded of _Night of the Living Dead, _and with that came memories of some pretty good times he'd had with Judy in this room whenever she would come over so they could watch a movie together. Now even that was gone.

In all honesty, he couldn't believe Judy had kissed—and almost done more than that—with Doug Penhall, their fellow Jump Street officer. There wasn't anything going on between him and Judy, so why did Tom feel as though she'd betrayed him?

_Geez, talk about a one-sided love affair._

Hanson, for some reason, preferred that it had been a stranger over his best friend. But since it had to be Doug, he was feeling the way he had when Amy was murdered right in front of him: as if his life was ending.

_Snap out of it, _Tom told himself harshly.

But he couldn't, not really.

Seized by a sudden impulse, he picked up the phone and dialed Judy's number. It rang for several minutes, and there wasn't any sign of inhabitants. Tom had the same result when he tried Doug's: No one was there.

_Great. Another secret the two of you can share. _Hanson didn't care that he was being irrational. He couldn't help the way he felt for Judy. And right now, his hands were tied; there was nothing he could do.

Or maybe not. He could at least _talk _to Doug and Judy.

_Nah. And yet . . ._

Again, he was caught up in memories of Amy. He'd been too wary of hurting her, so he hadn't broken it off earlier. In retrospect, he should have. If he had, maybe she would still be alive . . .

_Oh, quit it._

Anyway, why would Hoffs and Penhall be seeing each other? There had never been any indication that they had romantic feelings for each other, and besides, Doug was Tom's best friend. The two told each other everything, and Hanson would have found out anyway. But aside from his feelings for Judy, why was he so upset?

_Do I prefer it could have been a stranger or something? Someone I don't work with, see every day? . . . Well, I suppose. _He sighed. _Why does this have to be so complicated?_

No one had an answer. Not that he really expected one, given he was alone in the apartment. That would just have been creepy.

Finally he couldn't take just sitting around anymore. Tom shoved himself to his feet and started ambling down the hallway, almost staggering as if he were drunk. One of his hands raked through his tousled hair, but the gesture was so automatic that he didn't notice.

Somehow he stumbled into his bedroom. The comfortable-looking bed just beckoned, and, unable to resist, he collapsed facedown. His head turned, and the reflection in the mirror caught his eye.

For a moment, he could see himself, stretched out on the bed. Then the reflection shimmered, and all he could see was Judy . . . in someone else's arms.

_Screw that, _he thought. He blinked, and the image shattered. Finally, he was fed up with being depressed. But as angry as he was, sleep called louder, too strong to resist. So he answered it, his dreams troubled by images of Hoffs and Penhall. After a while, even those faded, leaving only blackness.

_It could have been a stranger  
__But it had to be a friend  
__I see my life before me  
__Now it's comin' to an end_

_Destination heartbreak  
__(Oh heartbreak)  
__Destination heartbreak  
__(Oh heartbreak)  
__Oh_

_Destination heartbreak  
__(Oh heartbreak)  
__Destination heartbreak  
__(Oh heartbreak)  
__Heartbreak_


	10. La Mujer Que Hay En Mi

**Song: **"The Woman In Me" by Heart

**Note:** Tags to "Stand By Your Man"

**Originally published: **04-22-2012

* * *

_**La Mujer Que Hay En Mi**_

Tom Hanson, Judy Hoffs, Douglas "Doug" Penhall, Harry Truman "HT" Ioki, and Captain Adam Fuller, members of the Jump Street Chapel undercover unit, were hanging out at a local pizza parlor after a particularly hard drug case. Hoffs, distracted, stirred her glass of Coke with a straw.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made her look up. "Detective," Hanson said, extending a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

In answer, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up. They joined some other couples on the makeshift dance floor, and Tom busted out into the most ridiculous dance moves around her, trying to make her laugh. When she didn't, he stopped messing around and moved in close, placing one hand on her waist while the other rested on the small of her back. "Relax," he murmured. "The case is over; we made a good collar. So why are you so quiet?"

"Just leftover stress from the case, I guess," Judy replied quietly, relaxing against him, letting her body sway to the ballad that was currently playing, some instrumental piece that she didn't know the name of.

_Dancing close, feeling restless  
It's a slow, sultry night  
__It'll take a lifetime till sunrise  
__If you won't stay with me tonight_

Moving so close to him lit slow-burning fires in places she hadn't thought she'd want to be touched since her rape a month ago. But Tom had always had that effect on her: he always knew what to say or do to make her feel better.

A warm breeze swept in from the opened door and curled around them before darting out again. Man, it felt good against the air-conditioned pizza parlor. For Detective Hoffs, the night turned slow and sultry.

Judy was suddenly aware that Tom's hands had moved, roaming up her body. The only thought in her mind as she looked at him was: _If you won't stay with me tonight, it will be a long time till sunrise. _And that thought scared her.

_Feel your breath caress my shoulder  
As your heart reads my mind  
You don't need to say anything  
I can see everything in your eyes_

Warm breath caressed her shoulder as he murmured, "Talk to me, Jude. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, just as quietly. "You don't need to say anything right now, Hanson." Judy drew back slightly to see his expression and had to catch her breath at the look in his chocolate-brown eyes. In those eyes—which were normally flat eyes, cop eyes—she could see everything: every vulnerability, weakness . . . and emotion. And she was pretty sure those were reflected in her own eyes.

_It's so easy with you  
I don't need an excuse  
To be the woman in me  
It's so hard to believe that I'm feelin' so free  
To be the woman in me  
Baby, there's so much no man has ever touched  
Of the woman in me_

But with Tom, it was so easy just to let go and be herself. Doug and Harry would try to understand what was going on in her personal life when she did confide in them, but they never could, not really. And Booker? Forget about it.

Now, as she moved with him to the music—who changed it to Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me"?—Judy was finding it hard to believe that she was feeling the most relaxed she had been since the rape.

A smile ghosted across Hanson's face as he remarked, "I like this song."

"Just don't get your hopes up," Hoffs teased. "I'm not— Hey, who's the DJ and why do they keep changing songs?"

Tom shrugged. "Beats me. But then, I'm not complaining."

Was that some sort of a come-on? Judy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Hanson, if you're—"

"Relax, Judy. I didn't mean anything by it."

She forced herself to breathe in, caught his scent. Suddenly she was all too aware of him and that they were so close . . .

_I might be trembling but I'm not scared  
Just my desire breaking free  
I've never had a chance like this before  
To unlock all the doors  
To be the woman in me_

A tremor raced through her, but it wasn't one of fear. No, it was frustrated desire.

"You all right, Jude?" Tom asked. "You're trembling." Hoffs saw worry flash in his eyes, along with sympathy. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you like Evan did."

Wry laughter bubbled up in her throat, but Judy held it back. She shook her head, brought her hands from their current position on his waist up to around his neck. "I know, Hanson, and I'm not scared of you. In fact—" She broke off, biting her lower lip. Judy didn't know why she wanted him so badly. Even when she was with Marcus, there hadn't been a chance to give him everything, unlock all the doors, so to speak.

Again, a smile ghosted across Tom's face. "Jude, I think I know what you're trying to say." He bent his head and brushed his lips across hers, fully aware that the rest of the team was watching.

As if to prove it, Doug let out a wolf-whistle, while Harry sat there grinning like an idiot. Judy saw their captain shake his head in resignation, as if to say, "So be it." Turning her eyes back on Hanson, she saw he was grinning. Cliché as it was, everything inside her just melted. How was it he had that effect on her?

_It's so easy with you  
I don't need an excuse  
To be the woman in me  
It's so hard to believe that I'm feelin' so free  
To be the woman in me  
Baby, there's so much no man has ever touched  
Of the woman in me_

Everything was so easy with him that she didn't need an excuse to release her . . . inner woman. That was probably why he affected her the way he did. And there were so many aspects to her character that no man, or woman for that matter, had come close to completely understanding her.

Before Judy quite knew what she was doing, she had kissed him again.

And who changed the song to Heart's "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You"? Hoffs wanted to have a serious talk with whoever was in charge of the song selection. "What is that DJ thinking?" she muttered.

Tom smirked. "Oh, I'd say it's appropiate for the situation, wouldn't you?"

"Hanson, don't make me punch you."

His smirk faded instantly. "Wouldn't dream of it, Detective."

She smiled, noting his use of her rank. "Of course you wouldn't."

_Like the dark side of the full moon  
I've never shown what I'm showing you  
It's so easy with you I don't need an excuse  
To be the woman in me  
It's so hard to believe that I'm feelin' so free  
To be the woman in me_

Detective Hoffs was surprised—sort of—that she was showing him her playful, flirtatious side. Like the full moon's dark side, it was a part of her that she almost never let the others see, much less Hanson. And yet whenever she was with him, her guard fell down. A month ago, during an encounter much like this one—wasn't Fate cruel?—he had been the one to see straight through her and the first person she'd confided in.

Tom's hands suddenly lifted from their spot on her body and he stepped back. "Song's over," he said in way of explaination to her confused look. "Besides, I think Fuller, Penhall, and Iokage want to say something," he added, pointing at the booth.

Judy glanced over, considered, shrugged, and took his hand. "I have a better idea," she said, leading him out of the parlor. Hoffs couldn't help grinning as the sound of Doug and Harry's wolf-whistles and cat-calls followed them out. She glanced at Tom, who caught the look and grin and frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Just thinking how lucky any girl would be if they were in my place. You know, it's hard for me to believe that I'm feeling okay enough to be alone with anyone since . . . well . . ."

"I know, Jude," Tom said softly. "I know. It's okay."

_Yes, it is, _she thought as he held her close. _And with you, well, how can I refuse?_

_It's so easy with you  
I don't need an excuse  
To be the woman in me  
It's so hard to believe that I'm feeling so free  
To be the woman in me_


	11. Jessie's Girl

**Song:** "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield

**Originally published: **08-01-2012

* * *

_**Jessie's Girl**_

_Jessie is a friend  
__Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
__But lately something's changed  
__It ain't hard to define  
__Jessie's got himself a girl  
__And I want to make her mine  
__And she's watching him with those eyes  
__And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
__And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

Officer Tom Hanson stared across the main room of Jump Street Chapel at Judy and the guy she was now leaving arm-in-arm with. The guy had curly dark hair, blue eyes, was Caucasian, and was wearing denim jeans and a jacket. From behind Tom couldn't tell what kind of shirt he was wearing. _Oh my freaking God. Is that Jesse? I haven't seen him in forever . . . like, since high school. But what's he doing with Judy?_

His partner, Doug Penhall, looked at him strangely. "What do you mean, 'What's he doing with Judy?' She's been going out with him for the past week, Hanson."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was thinking and didn't realize I'd spoken out loud."

"Uh-huh," Doug said dryly. He perched on the edge of Tom's desk and pinned his partner with his gaze. "So, what's the story with this guy? You know him?"

"Yeah. We were good friends back in high school. I lost touch with him after I joined the Academy. I guess he found out about me somehow."

"Or he just met Judy and wanted to date her," Penhall pointed out.

Tom rolled his eyes and gave him a Shut-up-before-I-strangle-you look. Doug gulped and fell silent.

Again, Tom found his gaze straying to where he'd last seen Judy and Jesse. The female officer and his former best friend were now out of sight. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Tom rose from his desk and started after them. He stopped when Doug gripped his arm—tightly.

"Where're you going, Hanson?"

The messy-haired rookie just looked down at the hand that was currently attached to his arm, chocolate-colored eyes hard. "Let me go, Doug."

Penhall did. "You're not going after them, are you?"

Hanson said nothing, and ironically, this gave Doug his answer. "Oh, man, you are. Well, just don't get caught."

"Thanks for the support," Tom muttered sarcastically. He walked off anyway.

What was going on with him? Jesse had been a good friend, like he'd told Doug. So what had changed between them? Well, it wasn't hard to define: He wanted Judy, had wanted her ever since the first time he met her, and each time he choked on asking her out. Even though he would never steal another man's girl, this was _Judy._

Tom carefully peered out at the entrance to the Chapel and had to fight back the insane urge to growl and stalk over and fold Judy against him when he saw Jesse had his arm slung around Hoffs' shoulders. The look she gave his high school buddy sent Tom's blood boiling. He just knew she was loving him with that body of hers, and he—Jesse—was holding her in his arms late, late at night. Hanson couldn't help thinking it was _him _Judy should be with, not Jesse.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__Where can I find a woman like that?_

It wasn't like he was stalking her or anything, but Tom couldn't help but wish he had Jesse's girl. There wasn't any other woman like Judy.

Hanson sighed and ducked out of sight when both Judy and Jesse turned around. After a few seconds, they turned back and continued walking away. Tom breathed a sigh of relief and slunk down against the side of the brick building. How could he keep going on like this? It would kill him.

_I'll play along with this charade  
__That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
__You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
__I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot  
__'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
__And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
__And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

A few days later, Tom was coming out of the school he was undercover in with Judy only to see that Jesse was leaning against a red Porsche, waiting for her. Jealously rose when Hoffs went over to her boyfriend, and Hanson couldn't squash it, not completely.

_Okay, so I'll play along, _he thought. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up the charade, though, and besides, it didn't seem like a reason to change just so he had Judy's affections.

Even so, he meandered along behind them until he could hear what they were saying. Tom couldn't help eavesdropping, and he felt so dirty when they started talking cute. Actually, he wanted to throw up. Since when did Judy say things like that? When he within hearing range, he cleared his throat. That didn't work, so he came up behind Judy and said, "Hey, Jude."

She jumped and turned around. Hoffs relaxed when she saw who it was. "Hi, Tom. You know my boyfriend, Jesse, right?"

"Yeah. We were best friends in high school." To Jesse he asked, "How ya been?"

"I've been doing fine," Jesse said. "I can't believe you still look young enough to be in high school."

Tom shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's my job. What are you doing here?"

Jesse flashed a grin at Judy and rested an arm across her shoulder. "I'm here to pick up my girl."

Hanson gritted his teeth together. "Actually, we're here on a case and I have a couple new leads I want to go over with Judy." He glanced at her, and was pleased just a little that she'd shrugged off Jesse's arm.

Hoffs opened her mouth to tell him something—probably yes, I'll go with you—but Jesse shot Hanson a warning glare and moved even closer to Judy. Jesse said, "It doesn't have to be right now, does it?"

Tom looked from one to the other, debated, and sighed. "I guess not."

He watched, defeated, as the two drove off. Along with wanting to talk over the case with Judy, he'd wanted to tell her how he felt about her, that he loved her. Now that was probably moot, since she just had eyes for Jesse.

_But she wasn't entirely comfortable with him possessing her, _a little voice in his head said. _Who knows; she might want you._

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__Where can I find a woman  
__Where can I find a woman like that?_

Tom scoffed. "Yeah, right," he muttered. Yet, he couldn't deny that the voice had given him a tiny bit of hope.

His gaze followed the red Porsche until it was gone from sight. _To quote the Rick Springfield song, I wish that I had Jesse's girl. Too bad there's no other woman like Judy. _He sighed. _Might as well go home, since I'm not going to get any work done with what's left of the day._

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
__Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
__I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
__Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
__Tell me where can I find a woman like that?_

Back home, Tom headed into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. He splashed the cool liquid in his face and looked up in the mirror as he reached for a towel to dry off his face. He thought he saw Judy's reflection, but when he whirled around, there was no one behind him. Turning back to the mirror, Judy's face was still there.

Although he knew it was irrational, anger and jealousy filled him. He couldn't help wondering what Judy didn't see in him. Being funny wasn't his strong suit; that was more of Doug's department, but he definitely amused her, that was for sure. He'd been cool about using the lines, even if he hadn't used them all that often. So, what did Jesse have that Tom didn't?

Before he knew what was happening, his fist smashed into the glass, creating several large cracks in the mirror. A few shards even came loose and went flying. Oddly enough, there were only a few cuts on his hand.

His breathing labored, he leaned over the sink, with his knuckles turning white he was gripping the edges so tightly. _I've done everything I could for her. Isn't that the way love's supposed to be? Man, I gotta quit listening to that song whenever it comes on the radio. I mean, jeez._

But still, he couldn't help but wish he had Judy all for his own. . . .

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__I want Jessie's girl  
__Where can I find a woman like that?  
__Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__I want, I want Jessie's girl_


End file.
